my stupid baekkie
by izzmye vermin
Summary: baekhyun memaksa chanyeol menjadi guru privatnya sampai ia mendapat nilai 7 "setelah itu aku tidak akan menganggumu park chanyeol " chanbaek fic
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Stupid Baekkie

Author: Learn

Pairing: Baekyeol/ Chanbaek

Genre: Romance

Happy Reading^^!

"baekhyun ah lihat apa hasil dari kerjaanmu

Main games setiap hari" marah yeoja paruh

Baya saat melihat hasil ulangan harian anaknya.

"itu bukan karena main games eomma

Salahkan saja yoon songsaenim membuat soal

Sesulit orang yang disuruh mencari jarum dalam tumpukan

Jerami"sangkal baekhyun.

"alasan setiap ylangan selalu mendapat nilai do re mi"

"ani eomma "

"tidak apanya Lihat"marah eomma baekhyun sambil

Memperlihatkan kertas ulangan baekhyun.

"tapi bukan do re mi tapi fa"kata baekhyun tanpa dosa

Membuat eommanya semankin geram .

"ITU SAMA SAJA JELEK BAEKHYUN

SEKARANG MASUK KAMAR BELAJAR"

Akhirnya sifat asli umanya yang seperti macan

Keluar ,salahkan saja baekhyun yang mempunyai umma

Heechull.

Sedang baekhyun segera berlari ke kamarnya .

Karena jika membantah sebentar lagi aka nada sapu lantai

Mendarat di pantatnya .

 **Chanbaek**

BLAMMM

Akhirnya baekhyun selamat dari amukan ummanya .

"dasar umma jika marah seperti setan upps bukanya

Memang setan "guman baekhyun sambil

Mengeluarkan komik favoritnya bukanya belajar

Seperti perinttah …

Dialah byun baekhyun siswa dengan iq rendah

Kata teman temanya ,baekhyun selalu mendapat nilai

Rendah .Ranking terakhir sudah biasa .

Namun walaupun bodoh baekhyun seakan

Tidak perduli dengan masa depanya .

Yang ada dalam fikiranya hanya games,manga,dan hangout

Bersama best friendnya .

 **Di lain side**

"nilai 10 kau benar benar hebat yeol"

"itu sudah biasa aku bosan mendapat nilai tinggi "

Kata seorang namja tinggi yang dipanggil park chanyeol"

"lalu kau mau nilai 11,12 atau berapa "?canda seorang namja

Dengan kulit seputih susu .

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis .

"kau benar benar mempunyai iQ diatas rata rata yeol"

"jangan berlebihan"

"yeol sebaiknya kau sumbangkan 5 % IQ mu itu untuk byun baekhyun"

Celetuk kai namja berkulit tan .

"eh siapa baekhyun"?

"ommokau tidak mengenalnya eoh"kaget sehun .

"memang dia orang penting ?harus kenal begitu"?

"benar juga orang pintar sepertimu mana mau

Mengenal orang bodoh seperti baekhyun"kai mangut mangut

Sambil melipat tanganya didepan dada.

"oh jadi dia bodoh"

"lebih dari bodoh"sahut sehun sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya .

"semua murid tahu byun baekhyun selalu mendapat ranking terakhir

Saat ujian ,lalu orang tuanya langganan datang kemari"jelas kai .

"yoon songsaenim sampai kewalahan mengajarinya"sahut sehun .

"dan lagi hampir setiap ulangan dia mendapat nilai do re mi "

Kata kai denagn diakhiri tawa kecil .

"tunggu kudengar dari kemarin dia mendapat nilai "fa"

Sahut sehun .

"ck kalian diam diam tukang gossip "ejek chanyeol .

Sebelum berllau meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya .

Dia park Chanyeol siswa jenius ,mempunyai IQ tinggi.

Selalu mendapat ranking pertama ,memenangkan olimpiade

Setiap tahun .

Dia benar benar jenius .Hobby membaca buku .

Pantas pintar ,Bukankah buku jendela ilmu

Tapi bukan manga.

 **Chanbaek**

"baekhyun ah mau ke kantin"tawar chen satu satunya

Best friend baekhyun .

Namun baekhyun hanya diam .

"baekhyun ah gwecahanayo"?

Baekhyun menoleh kea rah chen .

"chen perutku mual "

"MWO KAU HAMIL BAEK"

PLETAK

"BODOH"maki baekhyun sambil

Memukul kepala chen dengan penggaris .

"aku masuk angin semlam membaca manga sampai jam sebelas malam"

"ooh"respon chen datar .

"kenapa"?

"aku pikir kenapa ya sudah ayo kekantin

Mungkin dengan the hangat perutmu tidak tearasa mual lagi"

Baekhyun Nampak berpikir ,.

"benar juga kajja"

Namun baru sampai depan kantin baekhyun semakin merasakan

Perutnya terasa mual buru buru namja mungil itu membekap mulutnya .

"baekkie "khawatir chen.

"hmmppp"baekhyun member kode untyk ke toilet

Dan buru buru lari .

Namun di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan rombongan chanyeol

Kai dan sehun dan menubruknya ,hingga tubuh kecilnya yang teerjungkal.

"BRUUK

"heii hati hati "kata chanyeol kesal merasa ngobrolnya

Terganggu karena ada yang menabraknya .

"iya byun baek kamu masih ingat kan

Dimata letak matamu"ledek kai .

"hmmppt"baekhyun buru buru berdiri

Namun karena terlalu mual .

"hoeekkk"baekhyun dengan tidak elitnya muntah di baju

Chanyeol saat buru buru akan berdiri dan berlari sedang chanyeol tepat

Berada di depanya .

Semuanya terkejut .

Chanyeol membatu .

Baekhyun"?

"ups minhaee aku masuk angin"kata baekhyun polos buru buru

Melanjutkan perjalananya menuju toilet .

"chanyeol kau baik baik saja "?tanya kai .

"jadi dia byun baekhyun"?tanya chanyeol dingin .

"nee"

"dia benar benar BODOH"emosi chanyeol ….

"HA KAU MUNTAH DI BAJU SESEORANG"heboh chen .

"habis aku sudah tidak tahan dan jangan heboh begitu chen "

"kau ini jorok sekali sih"

Baekhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya .

"siapa orang yang menjadi korban kejorokanmu"?

"aku tidak tahu namnya ,orangnya tinggi

Dia tadi berjalan bersama si hitam dan si vampire"

"maksudmu sehun dan kai"?

Baekhyun menggangguk .

"hah JANGAN JANGAN PARK CHANYEOL"

"sssstttt jangan heboh begitu ,ya mungkin saja dia

Aku sudah minta maaf kok"

"kau tahu tidak chanyeol itu siswa yang selalu mendapat ranking

Pertama itu "

"aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu"ujar baekhyun lalumelengos meninggalkan chen yang sepertinya masih ingin menceritakan lebih

Tentang chanyeol .

Baekhyun memucat saat melihat hasil ulangannya .

Padahal kemarin dia sudah mendapat "fa"

Dan itu sedikit membuatnya lega namun kini kembali mendapat

"re"dan pasti ia akan dimakan mentah eommanya .

"baekkie liat aku dapat 6 "heboh chen sambil memperlihatkan

Hasil ulanganya ,.

"mati aku chen kenapa nilaiku turun "

"bukannya nilaimu stabil selalu "re"

"tapi kemarin "fa"bodoh"

"jangan meamnggilku bodoh,kau lebih bodoh dariku"

Kesal chen merasa terhina di panggil bodoh oleh orang

Yang lebih bodoh darinya .

"CHEN BESOK KAU TINGGAL MENDENGAR NAMANKU SAJA"

"kamu memang kebanggan sekolah chanyeol"puji

Sohee songsaenim .

"terima kasih "chanyeol membungkukan

Badanya sebelum kembali ke kelas ,ia baru saja mendapat hadiah

Karena kembali meraih kemenangan dalam perlombaan antar sekolah .

Saat chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dari acara menutup pintu .

Ia berpapasan dengan byun baekhyun.

"KAU"kaget chanyeol .

"kenapa "?tanya baekhyun datar .

"kau orang yang dengan seenaknya muntah di seragamku waktu itu kan"

"iya"

Lagi baekhyun menjawab tanpa dosa .

Membuat chanyeol jengkel .

"kau bahkan tak punya rasa tanggung jawab"

"aku sudah minta maaf apa kamu tiudak dengar "?

"hah"?

"sudah aku mau masuk minggir"kata baekhyun lalu

Memaksa chanyeol menyingkir dari depan pintu .

Chanyeol menjadi tambah jengkel .

"wajahnya tak menyiratkan rasa bersalah sama sekali "

"dengar baekhyun ini peringatan yang terakhir

Kami bisa membuatmu tidak naik kelas "

"saya mengerti songsaenim "

"baguslah belajarlah yang giat "

"nee"jawab baekhyun lesu .

 **Chanbaek**

BRAKK"

Appa baekhyun kelewat marah saat ini

Hingga sampai menggebrak meja .

Membuat baekhyun terkejut .

"KAU INI MEMALUKAN BAEKHYUN"

"minhae"

"KAU TIDAK PERLU MINTA MAAF

KAU PERLUNYA BELAJAR ,KAU MEMBUAT APPA

DAN UMMA MALU "

Baekhyun hanya menunduk jiuka appanya sudah marah .

"HARUSNYA KAU CONTOH LUHAN

DIA BISA MENDAPAT UNIVERSITAS TERBAIK TAPI KAU

SELLAU MEMBUAT NILAI DI BAWAH LIMA"

Hati baekhyun sedikit tertohok saat di bandingkan

Dengan luhan .

"DENGAR BAEKHYUN SEKALI LAGI NILAIMU

SEPERTI INI APPA TAK SEGAN MEMBAKAR

PSP SERTA SEMUA KOLEKSI MANGA MU "

"jangan apppa"

"KAU MAU MEMEBATAH "?

"DENGAR BAEKHYUN SELAMA INI

DALAM KELUARGA KITA TAK ADA YANG SEBODOH KAU

KAU BENAR BENAR MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGA

BYUN "

DEG

Sakit hati baekhyun terasa sangat sakit saat ini .

"hiks appa aku memang anak yang bodoh aku tidak

Bisa pintar seperti luhan hyung "

Dan baekhyun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut .

Berlari lalu keluar dari rumahnya entah kemana .

 **Chanbaek**

"hiks appa jahat menyebalkan memang salah jika baekkie bodoh"

Baekhyun tengah duduk di pinggir sungai ,sambil meratapi nasibnya .

"hiks appa baekkie benci appa hiks"

Layaknya anak kecil baekhyun menangis sambil menelungkupkan

Wajahnya di tengah lutut yang ia tekuk .

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari tempat

Temanya untuk meminjam buku .

Namunlangkahnya terhenti saat mendengat suara isakan di pinggir sungai .

Chanyeol yang memang suka penasaran dengan sesuatu hal segera

Berjalan kea rah sungai .

Semakin dekat dengan sungai suara isakan itu terdengar jelas.

Mata chanyeol membulat saat melihat gumapalan

Berwarna putih terduduk di pinggir sungai.

"ha apa ahantu"mendadak wajah chanyeol

Berubah pintar

Namun ia tetap takut dengan yang bernama hantu .

Tiba tiba sosok itu menoleh kearah chanyeol .

Keduanya terkejut .

"KAUUUU"teriak keduanya .

Sambil saling tunjuk .

"kenapa kau disini"?tanya baekhyun .

"aku hanya berpikir hanya orang bodoh

Yang duduk di pinggir sungai dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini

Dan ternyata memang si bodoh"cibir chanyeol lalu berbalik untuk pulang.

"kau mengataiku bodoh"?tanya baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan kea rah chanyeol .

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"iya kenapa "

Tiba tiba baekhyun mengamit kemeja chanyeol .

"hee apa apan lepaskan"

"hiks memang salah aku bodoh"

:"hee"?

"aku juga tidak ingin bodoh"

"kalian jahat kau sama saja dengan appaku hiks"

Baekhyun melepas kemeja chanyeol kasar .

"aku tak ingin dengar curhatanmu "

"hueeeee hiks"baekhyun malah menangis keras.

Chanyeol kelabakan .

"oii jangan menangis nanti aku dituduh menjahatimu"

"hiks aku tak perduli "

"huh lebih baik aku pergi nanti ada yang menuduhku

Yang tidak tidak "

Dan chanyeol segera melangkah pergi .

"AKU BENCI APPA UMMAA "teriak baekhyun seperti orang gila.

Sambil merentangkan tanganya di pinggir sungai seakan mau terjun .

Mata chanyeol terbelalak ia pikir baekhyun akan nekat bunuh diri.

Dan jika itu terjadi ia bisa menjadi tertuduh karena mungkin

Ada yang melihat dirinya bersama baekhyun mala mini .

"heiii tunggu "

Chanyeol segera berlari kea rah baekhyun lalu

Memegangi tubuh mungil itu .

"aku tau kau bodoh tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan

Melakukan tindakan bodoh ini"

"lepaskan aku"baekhyun memberontak .

"tidak"

"lepas"baekhyun meronta membuat tubuh keduanya goyah dan …

BYUUUURRR

Mereka berdua terjatuh di sungai ,untung sungainya masih

Dangkal ..

"huaaaaa chanyeol apa apaan kau ini basah"

Keduanya sampai di tepi .

"aku menyelamatkanmu dari aksi nekatmu itu"

"menyelamatkan apanya kau malah mau membuatku

Mati kedinginan dan apa maksudmu nekat eoh"?

"kau kan mau bunuh diri"?

"apa"?mwo aku pikir orang pintar sepertimu

Benar benar pintar dalam segala hal nyatanya kau bodoh

Siapa yang mau bunuh diri"?

"heiii kau berteriak frustasi di tepi sungai dengan gaya ingin

Melompat siapa yang tidak berpikiran seperti itu"

"bukankah kata orang berteriak itu bisa mengurangi

Beban pikiran"kata baekhyun .

Membuat chanyeol jengkel .

"sial menyesal aku melakukan ini "

"eh kau mau kemana"?tanya baekhyun saat melihat chanyeol

Berjalan menjauhinya .

"pulang ,aku tidak mungkin bersama denganmu

Lebih lama aku bisa bisa ikut ikutan bodoh"

Baekhyun cemberut .

"besok pagi kau akan mendengar seorang remaja

Mati karena kedinginan di tepi sungai"

"aku tak perduli"

"ada sidik jarimu di tubuhku bodoh"

Mendadak langkah chanyeol terhenti .

Benar juga gara gara tadi sempat memeluk

Tubuh baekhyun pasti ada sidik jari chanyeol dalam tubuh makhluk

Pendek itu .

"lalu apa maumu"?

"aku kedinginan"

"kau pikir aku tidak"?

"aku tidak mau pulang"

"bukan urusanku"

\"aku benar benar akan mati mala mini aku

Tidak tahan dingin "

"Lalu kau menuruhku membawamu"?

Tanpa dosa baekhyun mengangguk .

"dan menginap dirumahmu juga"?

"APA AKU TIDAK SUDI SATU RANJANG DENGANMU"

"AHHHH"baekhyun acting kesakitan

Sambil memegangi kepalanya .

"heee kau kenapa bodoh"

"jika kedinginan aku akan langsung pusing"

"huh baiklah ke rumahku"

Diam diam baekhyun tersenyum puas .

 **Chanbaek**

Sesampainya di rumah chanyeol .

Baekhyun segera duduk di sofa .

"waah ada teman chanyeol rupanya .

"dia bukan temanku"sangkal chanyeol cepat /.

"eh lalu"?

"aku menemukanya terdampar di pinggir sungai"

Kata chanyeol sinis lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya .

"hahaha chanyeol memang begitu jangan diambil hati ya"

"nee noona "

"namamu siapa"?

"aku baekhyun"

"nama yang bagus aku yura noonanya chanyeol"

"astaga tubuhmu basah kuyup sebentar noona buatkan teh ya"

Baekhyun menggaguk samar.

"pakai ini "

Chanyeol menyodorkan sepasang baju untuk baekhyun.

"gomawo "

"chanyeol kau punya baju kecil ya"Tanya yura

Baru saja membuatkan baekhyun teh.

"itu baju saat aku masih smp "

"ooh pantas"

"diminum dulu baekhyun"

"gomawo noona"

"kau tidur di sofa"kata chanyeol membuat

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik minum tersedak .

"kenapa mau protes"?

"tapi baekkie tidak tahan dingin"ujar baekhyun

Sedikit merayu .

"itu deritamu"

"chanyeol jangan begitu dengan baekkie

Kalau kau tidak ingin berbagi kamar denganya biar noona saja

Tidur bersama baekkie"

"andwaee noona tidak sadar kau ini yeoja "

"biar saja "

"oke kau tidur denganku tapi kita jaga jarak "

Baekhyun mengganguuk .

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati banyaknya tumpukan buku

Berjejer di rak kamar chanyeol .

Buku pelajaran pastinya bukan manga seperti miliknya .

"kenapa "?

"tidak hanya hidupmu penuh dengan buku ya"

"masalah "?

"kau ini sinis sekali terhadapku "

"sudah aku ingin tidur jangan mengganguu"

"nee"

"jangan mendengkur"

"hee"

"janagn ganti posisi tidur"

"apa mana bisa begitu aku tidak sadar lah"

"akan kutendang bokongmu jika sampai itu terjadi "

"bawel"ejek baekhyun lirih.

"APA"?

Baekhyun menggeleng .

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasa

Ada yang menindihnya .

Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati kepala baekhyun berada tepat di atas

Perutnya .

BRUUKK

"appo"

"dasar bodoh"maki chanyeol lalu

Berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi .

Selesai mandi ia keluar ,ia masih melihat baekhyun duduk

Di atas kasurnya .

"kau mau sekolah tidak"?

"aku tidak punya seragam"

"ya pulanglah masa kau mau tidur di tempatku"

"aku tidak mau pulang

Appa pasti akan semakinmarah kepadaku"lirih baekhyun.

"ooh jadi semalam kau minggat ya "

"hiks mati aku appa akan membunuhku"

"baguslah dengan begitu tak ada orang sebodoh kau di muka bumi ini"

"CHANYEOL"

 **Chanbaek**

Akhirnya baekhyun memberanikan diri pulang .

Saat baru sampai di depan pintu ,ia hamper terjungkal saat

Seseorang memeluknya .

"baekkie akhirnya kamu pulang eomma khawatir"

"eomma"

Tak berapa lama appa baekhyun keluar bersama luhan .

"astaga kau membuat kami tidur semalaman baekkie"kata

Luhan .

"hehehehe"

"baekkkie appa memarahimu bukan untuk kau kabur tapi

Agar kau mau berubah appa ingin masa depanmu nanti cerah"

"minhae appa"

"berubahlah baek demi kebaikanmu"

"nee appa baekkie akan berubah"

Janji baekhyun walau agak berat ,.

"ha kenapa bisa "?heboh sehun .

"sudah kubilang alasanya "?

"benar benar lucu orang terbodoh satu ranjang dengan

Orang terpintar "kata sehun.

"memang kenapa "?

"ha tidak tidak "

Mereka bertiga memutuskan masuk kelas karena bel

Sudah berdering .

ni tugas kalian dan harus dikumpuulkan besok"kata songsaenim

Sebelum keluar kelas.

"nee"jawab semua siswa kompak kecuali baekhyun.

"chen kita kerjakan bareng ya"

"aku saja kurang paham aku mau Tanya xiumin sunbae"

"modus pdkt "

"diam"

Sepeninggal chen baekhyun kembali galau .

Dia sudah berjanji dengan appanya untuk berubah .

Padahal ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan soal itu .

"mati aku"

Tiba tiba sekelebat bayangan chanyeol masuk di otaknya .

"hah chanyeol kan pintar "

Tiba tiba baekhyun dengan secepat langkah kaki

Pendeknya berlari menuju kelas chanyeol .

Dan kebetulan seklai chanyeol dan gengnya baru

Keluar dari kelasnya .

"chanyeol "

"mau apa kau "?

"yeol kau kan tidur seranjang semlam mungkin dia minta

Tanggung jawab"

Jdukk

Chanyeol segera menyikut perut sehun .

"chanyeol kamu kan pintar kau mau membantuku kan"

"tidak"jawab chanyeol datar llau pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun baekhyun mengikutinya .

"apaan sih kau seperti bebek "

"aku akan teruus mengikutimu sampai kau mau

Membantuku"

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membantu

Orang yang bahkan tidak bertanggung jawab sudah muntah di seragamku"

Kata chanyeol panjang lebar membuat kai sehun dan baekhyun menganga lebar.

Selama ini ia tak pernah mendengar chanyeol berbicara sepanjang itu.

"kenapa kalian"?

"ah tidak tidak "

"tolonglah chanyeol hanya kau yang bisa menolongku"

"tampaknya byun baekhyun tidak menyerah"bisik kai pada sehun .

"iya padahal chnayeol sudah menolaknya "

"benar "

Chanyeol benar benar jengah seharian ini baekhyun terus menganggunya.

Mengikutinya .

Saat makan siang tib atiba duduk disampingnya .

Saat di perpustakaan pun iya .

Benar benar menganggu .

"baiklahhhh apa maumu "?

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan menuruti keinginan si bodoh byun itu .

"ajari aku sampai aku bisa mendapat nilai 7 dalam ulangan harianku .

"hah kau mau membayarku berapa"?

"tolonglah chanyeol aku sudah berjanji pada appa"

"baik tapi hanya sampai kau bisa mendapat nilai 7 kan

Setelah itu berhenti menganggu hidupku"kesal chanyeol.

"siap chanyeol songsaenim"

"chanyeol mendadak berbalikke arah baekhyun.

"setiap hari jam 7 malamke rumahku lewat atau kurang

Pintu rumahku sudah terkunci "

"ha"?

Benar saja setiap pukul 7 baekhyun mulai belajar dengan chanyeol .

Seperti hari ini .

"bodoh kenapa salah lagi aku sudah menjelaskanya lebih dari 3 kali"

Jengkel chanyeol .

"tapi sepertinya sudah benar yeol"

"nyatanya salah "

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing

Sudah setengah jam mengerjakan soal yang sama namun gagal .

"chanyeol aku menyerah ini hasilnya"

Chanyeol menerima hasilnya dengan malas.

"hahaha lumayan kau benar baek"

"mwo jinja "

"jinja akhirnya otakmu hidup juga"

"wuaaa aku senang yeol "tanpa sadar baekhyun memeluk

Chanyeol .

"oiiii lepas bodoh"

"hehehehe minhaee aku terlalu senang .

Selama seminggu ini baekhyun belajar dengan chanyeol .

Kedua orangtuanya pun senang tampaknya putra mereka akan berubah .

"hehhehe lumayan aku mendapat nilai 5 chen"

Kata baekhyun senang.

"peningkatan tampaknya belajarmu sukses bersama chanyeol itu"

"tentu saja aku harus membuat appa bangga "

"hahahah begitu ya "

Chanyeol sedang membaca buku di depan kelasnya

Sampai ada seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di sampingnya .

Mau apa kau"?

"chanyeol gomawo "

"heeem bagaimana sudah mendapat 7"

"ha baru 5"kata baekhyun .

"huh kenapa baru 5 belajar seminggu baru dapat nilai 5 "

"nilai 5 saja sulit tahu"

"dasarnya kau bodoh"

Buuk

Tiba tiba baekhyun memukul lengan chanyeol .

"sakit pabbo "

"rasakan"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 orang yeoja yang mentap mereka benci .

"si bodoh itu beraninya mendekati chanyeol .

"benar kita beri pelajaran saja bagaimana "?

"ide bagus "

Saat pulang sekolah tiba tiba ada seorang yeoja yang mendatangi baekhyun .

"baekhyun chanyeol menunggumu di kolam belakang"

"eh kenapa"?

"kata nya bukankah kau ingin mengerjakan tugas"

"ah benar juga gomawo"

Dengan langkah ceria baekhyun melangkah menuju

Kolam belakang ada rasa ganjil kenapa chanyeol mengajaknya di sana .

Padahal biasanya di rumah chanyeol seperti biasa.

Sesampainya disana baekhyun tak menemukan siapapun .

"chanyeol kau dimana"?

Tiba tiba ada yang mendorongnya sampai jatuh ke dasar

Kolam .

BYUUURRR

"selamat belajar berenang byun baekhyun"kata orang itu lalu

\pergi begitu saja .

"blup blup blup"baekhyun ingin berteriak meminta

Tolong namun tidak bisa .

Ia sudah terlanjur tenggelam .

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My stupid Baekkie part 2

Author: Learn

Pairing: Chanbaek

Leght:?

Happy reading^^

START^^^

"oi duluan"kata salah satu teman sekelas chen.

Yang dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil olehnya.

"eeh kemana baekkie"?tanyanya entah pada siapa

Saat menyadari bangku yang ditempati teman

Seperjuanganya itu sudah kosong.

"chen mau pulang"?tanya daehyun .

"iya eh kau tau kemana baekkie"?

"aku tidak melihatnya mungkin dia sudah pulang"

"baekhyun ya aku melihatnya tadi di depan"sahut

Seorang yeoja teman sekelasmereka.

"ooh lalu kemana dia"?

"aku tadi tak sengaja mendengar kalau baekhyun

Di tunggu chanyeol di kolam belakang "

"whoa apa mereka kencan"?heboh daehyun.

"tidak sepertinya ,kalau tidak salah chanyeol mengajaknya belajar atau apa tadi

Aku lupa"jelas yeoja itu.

Chen sedikit menggaruk kepalanya .

"begitu ya ooh ya sudah "

"eh ngomong ngomong chanyeol mengajaknya langsung"?

"tadi ada seorang yeoja yang menyampaikanya "

"kau tidak bosan ya membaca buku itu yeol"

Chanyeol sedikit melihat kai dari balik bukunya.

"kenapa mengganggumu"

"kau ini aishh sekali kali ayolah

Jadilah lebih free"

"aku merasa free kok"

GAME OVER

BRAKKK

"siallll aku kalah lagi"umpat kai saat

Games yang ia mainkan games over"

Pletak

Chanyeol menjitak kai yang tengah

Mengumpat ps2 nya .

"sakiit yeol"

"kau mengagetkanku bodoh"maki chanyeol

Lalu meletakan bukunya .

Kai masih mengusap usap kepalanya .

"kemana sehun"?tanya chanyeol sambil memasukan bukunya

Ke dalam tas.

"pulang ,diare habis makan kue percobaan kakaknya"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil .

"bodoh"

"yeol kau mau pulang"?

"ke kantin sepertinya otaku membutuhkan

Waktu istirahat"

"ya sudah aku pulang dulu oke"

"aku tau kau mau menjemput kyungsoo di

Sekolahnya kan"goda chanyeol .

"appan sih"kai mulai salah tingkah .

Saat chanyeol melangkah ke kantin tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan chen .

"eh park chanyeol"kaget chen .

"kau mengenalku ,kau siapa"?

"eh bukanya kau belajar dengan baekhyun"?

Tanya chen .

"kau kenal si bodoh itu "?

"eeh iya dia temanku dan err aku dengar kau belajar denganya

Di kolam belakang siang ini"

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya .

"apa mana mungkin aku mau belajar denganya

Siang ini di kolam belakang lagi "

"eeh lalu baekhyun bersama siapa saat ini"bingung chen .

"mana kutahu permisi"kata chanyeol.

Setelah chanyeol pergi chen masih menggaruk

Belakang kepalanya …

"ah mungkin baekkie sudah pulang"

Chanyeol sedang menunggu pesananya

Namun pikiranya tertuju pada satu hal .

"ish kata siapa aku membuat janji dengan si bodoh

Itu siang ini "guman chanyeol .

"ini pesananya"kata seorang pelayan.

Chanyeol segera menyeruput jusnya .

"arrrg aku kenapa jadi kepikiran sih "

Tiba tiba namja jakung itu berdiri

Lalu pergi entah kemana.

"yeoll katanya ke kantin"?tanya kai saat tak sengaja

Melihat chanyeol melintas di dekat tempat parkir.

"aku ada urusan"

"urusan apa"?

"aku hanya ingin memastikan sesutu"

Jawaban chanyeol membuat kai sama sekali tidak

Mengerti pada akhirnya namja tampan itu

Memutuskan untuk segera pergi .

Chanyeol sudah sampai di koalm belakang

Yang nampak sepi karena tidak ada pelajaran renang.

"aku hanya orang bodoh

Yang bisa bisanya ke tempat ini "umpatnya

Lalu akan berbalik sampaii.

"haiiii nak kemari sebentar"

Chanyeol menoleh .

"kris songsaenim"

"kamu chanyeol kan "

"iya"

"disana ada siswa yang tadi nyaris tenggelam

Untuk aku segera menarik tanganya

Saat ini dia masih belum bisa bicara tubuhnya menggingil

Kamu tolong bawa dia ke klinik ya"

"siapa dia"mendadak perasaan chanyeol krang enak .

"sepertinya dia byun siapa itu yang sering mendapat

Ranking terakhir"

Chanyeol terkejut .

"baiklah tolong dia ya chanyeol "

"iya songsaenim"

Chanyeol buru buru berlari ke tempat baekhyun .

Ia bisa melihat baekhyun meringkuk dengan sekujur tubuh

Yang basah kuyup.

"heeiii kau masih kuat berjalan"?

Baekhyun menggeleng .

"huh menyusahkan naik ke punggungku"

Saat ini baekhyun tengah duduk di klinik sambil

Memegang the hangat .

"ternyata selain bodoh dalam pelajaran

Kau bodoh dalam hal olahraga ya"cibir chanyeol .

"kau pikir ini ulah siapa

Gara gara kau aku hampir mati"

"kenapa aku "?protes chanyeol merasa tertuduh.

"kalau bukan kau yang menyuruhku ke kolam

Aku tidak mungkin tercebur"

"heii aku tak pernah menyuruhmu ke kolam

Kau saja yang dengan mudahnya di jebak "

"APA"?baekhyun mendadak nepsong

Mendengar kata kata chanyeol .

"jadi yeoja itu sudah menjebaku aishh"

Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya

Membuat chanyeol mendelik heran .

"eh kau mau kemana yeol"?tanya baekhyun

Saat melihat chanyeol berdiri.

"pulang lah kurasa kau sudah bisa berbiacara

Terbukti suaramu barusan benar benar merusak

Pendengaranku"

"eh tunggu"baekhyun segera mencegah chanyeol .

"apa lagi"?

"aku tidak mungkin pulang dalam ke adaan basah kuyup begini"

"lalu"?

"pinjami aku baju"

"beli saja di toko "

"ayolah yeol ummaku bisa bertanya tanya

Jika aku pulang begini .

Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafas .

"kau benar benar kecil ya"

"diam bajumu saja yang kebesaran.

"salahkan tubuhmu yang benar benar kecil"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

Mendengar ejekan chanyeol .

Saat ini ia meminjam seragam chanyeol di lokernya .

"heii besok harus kau kembalikan dalam ke adaan bersih oke"

"iya bawelll"

"huachhinnn"baekhyun sedikit mendengus

Lalu mengusap hidungnya .

Gara gara tercebur di kolam tadi ia mengalami flu ringan

Kemudian ia melirik seragam chanyeol,yang ia pinjam

.

Ia mengambil seragam putih itu .

BLUSHHH

Entah kenapa mendadak wajahnya merona

Saat aroma tubuh chanyeol masih melekat

Di kemeja itu .

Ia juga ingat saat tadi chanyeol menggendongnya .

Entah kenapa mengingat itu baekhyun kembali

Merona .

"ya ampun kenapa dengan jantungku sih"?

Chanyeol sedang fokus membaca novelnya

Sampai suara ponselnya mengganggu kegiatanya .

"ish siapa sih"?

"hallo siapa ini"?

 _"ini aku"_

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati sebuat

Suara yang tidak asing baginya .

"orang seterkenal paris hilton

Tidak akan di kenal jika hanya menjawab'aku'

Jadi jika tidak penting akan kututup"

 _"tunggu tunggu ini aku masa kau tidak_

 _Mengenal suara imutku"_

Chanyeol mendadak jengkel dengan si penelpon ini.

"suaramu merusak telingaku karena kedengaran

Seperti seorang bodoh yang menyusahkan orang saja"

 _"hehehe tapi memang aku"_

"KAU dari mana dapat nomor ponselku

 _"rahasia ah aku hanya bilang_

 _Jika aku tidak bisa belajar di tempatmu malam ini"_

"baguslah malam ini tidurku akan nyenyak"

 _"tapi ajari aku lewat telepon ya soalnya banyak_

 _Yang ingin ku tanyakan hehehe kau tidak keberatan kan"_

"APA itu sama saja bodoh"

"ayolah hanya sampai mendapat nilai 7 setelah

Itu hidup,mu akan tentram "

"KAU ….."

Chanyeol menggeliat resah

Saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya .

"sudah pagi"lirihnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi .semalaman baekhyun menelponya

Hanya untuk menanyakan rumus .namja tampan

Itu nyaris membanting hpnya saking jengkelnya

Karena baekhyun tidak paham apa yang ia jelaskan .

"eh noona aku pikir sudah berangkat kuliah"

"aku libur yeol eh ini baekhyun mengembalikan

Seragammu"

"ooh baik "chanyeol menerima seragamnya.

"tungguu ,noona kau makan strawberry ya"

"tidak itu kan wangi seragammu yang baru saja

Di kembalikan baekhyun"

"APA KENAPA AROMA STRAWBERRY

DASAR BODOH"

"wangimu seperti yeoja yeol"ledek sehun .

"iya hahahaha "

"berisik kalian"

Chanyeol benar benar jengkel gara gara parfum aroma

Strawberry yang melekat di seragamnya .

Sehun dan kai mengoloknya habis habisan pagi ini .

"yeol besok kapan kapan pakai aroma

Bunga mawar ya"

"pletak"

Saking jengkelnya chayeol menjitak kepala sehun .

"lihat kai aku mendapat nilai 6 hebat kan"bangga baekhyun

Sambil memperlihatkan kertas ulanganya .

"biasa saja "

"kau tidak asyik chen "

"memang"tanggap chen datar .

"huh ya sudah aku pulang dulu akan kutunjukan pada umma"

Ting tong ting tong ..

Malam sekitar pukul 7 bel rumah chanyeol akan berbunyi

Seperti sekarang .

Dengan malas chanyeol membuka pintunya .

"malam chanyeol"sapa baekhyun ceria .

"heemm"

"nadamu tidak enak di dengar yeol"

"silahkan masuk tuan BYUN "Jengkel chanyeol .,

Baekhyun masuk dengan ceria ke rumah chanyeol .

"heiii lain kali jangan kau tularkan

Aroma strawberrymu itu pada seragamku"

"memang kenapa strawberry kan wangi yeol"

Kata baekhyun innocent .

"aku tidak suka bodoh kau seperti yeoja saja "

"APA"?

"Hoammm yeol apa masih salah aku sudah ngantuk"

Baekhyun mengucapkanya sambil menguap dan mengucek ucek matanya.

"masih kerjakan lagi" kata chanyeol lalu kembali

Meneruskan aktifitasnya membaca.

"huh yeol aku sudah ngantuk"ucap baekhyun lirih

Karena memang sudah sangat ngantuk .

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus .

Chanyeol melirik makhluk di sebelahnya

Yang tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja belajarnya.

Chanyeol bersiap siap memukul kepala namja mungil itu

Dengan buku yang sudah ia gulung .

Namun saat gulungan buku itu nyaris mengenai kepala

Namja mungil itu chanyeol justru menghentikan aksinya .

Saat melihat wajah tidur baekhyun yang nampak damai .

Chanyeol mendadak tidak tega .

Entah jahil atau apa chanyeol mengambil

Pulpen lalu menusuk nusuk pipi baekhyun .

Namun karena kekeblukan baekhyun ,namja mungil itu tetap tidak

Bangun .

Sejenak chanyeol memandang wajah baekhyun .

"manis juga dia "

Entah sadar atau tidak chanyeol membelai wajah manis itu .

"kau terlihat manis jika sedang tidur"

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum saat mengatakanya .

Lalu ia ambil selimut di kamarnya ,dan meneyelimutkanya

Pada baekhyun .

Baekhyun mengerjap erjapkan matanya

Saat bangun ,dan ia sadar semlaman ia tertidur di rumah chanyeol .

Baekhyun sedikit kaget saat melihat selimut menggulung tubuhnya .

"aduh aku ketiduran"

Namja mungil itu buru buru bangkit

Mengambil tasnya ,ia sedikit melirik hasil pekerjaanya semalam

Sebelum ketiduran ,

Senyuman manis terukir saat melihat ada nilai 6,5 di kertas itu .

"kau sudah bangun tidurmu benar benar nyenyak"chanyeol tiba tiba

Datang dengan mengenakan handuk saja karena habis mandi sedang tubuh masih

Toples.

BLUSHH

Sontak baekhyun menutup matanya .

Membuat chanyeol bingung .

"kau ini kenapa "?

Baekhyun menggeleng .

"pakai dulu bajumu "

"memang kenapa kita kan sama sama namja bodoh"

"tapi aku malu"

"heee"?

Kata kata baekhyun membuat chanyeol baekhyun ,namun

Ia tidak ingin terjadi perdebatan di pagi hari jadi ia langsung memakai baju

Seragamnya .

"yeol aku pulang dulu " pamit baekhyun buru buru.

"hemmm "tanggap chanyeol

Baekhyun sedikit berlari kecil .

Entah kenapa pagi ini ada masalah dengan jantungnya

Apalagi saat melihat chanyeol toples tadi .

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak

Lalu memegang kedua pipinya yang mendadak terasa

Panas .

Hanya satu yang ada di fikiran baekhyun tadi .

'chanyeol tampan'

BUUKK

"apppo chen"Ringis baekhyun saat dengan sengaja

Chen memukul kepalanya .

"kau ini aku sedang cerita malah kau abaikan"

"aku mendengarkanya kok"sangkal baekhyun .

"huh masih mengelak ,kau dari tadi melamun"

"ehh tidak "

"jelas jelas iya ,kau memikirkan apa sih"?

"errr tidak "

"kau terlihat aneh "

"aku ke toilet"pamit baekhyun tiba tiba .

Baekhyun berjalan lemas ke toilet ,dengan menuruni tangga.

Hari ini dirinyaa agak lemas mungkin karena lupa sarapan

Di tambah sejak tadi ia kepikiran chanyeol terus .

"bodooooh"umpatnya sambil menggeleng"kan kepalanya .

BUUK

"eh" tanpa sengaja ada orang yang menyenggolnya

Membuatnya nyaris jatuh kalau saja chanyeol tidak segera menangkapnya .

"eh"kaget baekhyun saat ia berada pada pelukan chanyeol .

DEG DEG DEG

"chan yeol "

Chanyeol bingung saat melihat baekhyun diam terpaku .

Sampai ia mendorong tubuh kecil itu .

"kau ini ceroboh sekali "

"eh"baekhyun masih cengok .

"heiii kau ini kenapa byun baek "tanya sehun .

"ah aku ti..tidak apa apa "

Kai dan sehun saling pandang .

"dasar bodoh"maki chanyeol .

Namun baekhyun masih terpaku sambil menatap

Wajah chanyeol .

'tampan'

Baekhyun sadar jika chanyeol tampan .

Chanyeol merasa risih saat baekhyun memandangnya .

Kemudian ia menonyor kepala baekhyun .

"oiii kau masih sadar kan"

"ah iiya aku permisi"mendadak baekhyun

Salah tingkah dan buru buru pergi .

"hahahaha muridmu memang aneh ya yeol"

Canda kai .

"dia bukan muridku "

"tidakah lihat tadi wajahnya ternyata manis ya"

Kata sehun lalu sedikit melirik chanyeol

Dan sehun mendapati senyum kecil terukir di bibir namja tampan itu .

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya di westafel .

Lalu ia memandangi wajahnya di cermin .

"astaga dadaku "gumanya sambil menyentuh dadanya

Yang berdetak lebih .

Chanyeol tengah tidur tiduran di sofa kamarnya .

Namja tampan itu sejak tadi tersenyum saat mengingat hal

Konyol baekhyun tadi di sekolah .

Ia ingat wajah bodohnya itu yang menggelikan .

Benar chanyeol sadar jika baekhyun itu manis

Sangat manis malah .

Memikirkan itu membuat pipi chanyeol agak panas .

Namja tampan itu lalu mengusak wajahnya .

"cih bodoh"

Baekhyun bersiap siap menuju rumah chanyeol .

Sebenarnya ia agak mals belajar hari ini .

Apalagi kejadian konyolnya di tangga tadi pasti chanyeol akan mengoloknya habis habisan.

Baekhyun mengenakan kaca mata hitam .

Agar wajah chanyeol tidak terlalu terlihat di matanya.

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun sedikit menarik nafas saat mengetuk pintu rumah chanyeol.

Cklekkk

"eh maaf tidak menerima tamu untuk donasi orang buta"

"pabbo chanyeol ini aku"

Kesal baekhyun .

"kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu

Ini malam kenapa pakai kaca mata hitam "?

"karena karena aku mau saja "

Chanyeol menatapnya datar .

"mau masuk tidak "

"iya "

Saat chanyeol menjelaskan beberapa soal ke baekhyun .

Baekhyun justru mencuri pandang ke arah chanyeol .

Bukanya fokus ke soal .

Memakai kaca mata hitam ,dikiranya chanyeol

Tidak tau aksinya .

Tiba tiba

SREEG

Chanyeol melepas kaca mata baekhyun .

Membuat sang pemakai terkejut .

"eeh apa apaan sih"

"berhenti memandangku kau pikir aku tidak tahu"

"eh "baekhyun skakmat .

"katakan kenapa kau memakai kaca mata hitam"

Baekhyun berpaling ke arah lain .

"heiii lihat kalau orang sedang bicara "

"kau dari tadi tidak fokus malas aku mengajarimu"

Namun baekhyun tetap berpaling .

"apa wajahku seperti hantu sampai kau enggan

Menatapku"?

"…."

"heiii"

Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh baekhyun untuk berpaling ke arahnya .

BLUSHHH

Wajah baekhyun semerah tomat .

Baekhyun buru buru menutup matanya .

"aku takut melihatmu yeol"

"apa tapi kenapa"?bingung chanyeol .

"molla tapi aku takut "

"hee"?

"jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat melihat mu yeol"

"APA"?

Chanyeol terkejut ,bagaimanapun ia tahu apa yang sedang

Baekhyun alami

Sedang baekhyun tentu saja tidak tahu karena keterbatasan otaknya dalam

Meringkas suatu hal .

Termasuk cinta

Namun ada setitik kebahagiaan di hati chanyeol saat

Mendengar kalimat itu .

Chanyeol lalu mengusak rambut halus baekhyun .

"kau ini bodoh ya "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Stupid Baekkie chapter 3

Auhtor: Learn

Pairing : Chanbaek

Genre : Konyol

Aku pernah publish di fanspage jadi jangan heran kok setiap aku publish langsung beberapa chap

Tapi ini murni karya saya

Saya hanya ingin menjadikan satu ff saya yang pernah saya publish di facebook hehhhe

Happy reading!

Chanyeol masih mengusak kepala baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Dan membuat baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah .

"kau tau itu artinya apa"?tanya chanyeol dengan senyum jahilnya.

"molla"baekhyun masih memalingkan wajahnya kea rah lain .

Perlahan chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah namja manis itu .

"itu artinya kau mulai menyukaiku"kata chanyeol dengan PD nya .

Blushhh

Wajah baekhyun langsung semerah tomat mendengar itu.

Hening .

Sampai…

Buukk

Baekhyun mendorong chanyeol menjauh .

"APA AKU MENYUKAIMU ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN"

Bantah baekhyun dengan nepsong nya membuat senyum di wajah

Chanyeol memudar seketika .

"kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta ya"Tanya chanyeol jengkel .

"aku tentu pernah ,tapi menyukaimu ? itu tidak akan pernah

Terjadi dalam mimpiku sekalipun"kata baekhyun dengan wajah memerah entah karena

Malu atau marah .

Mendadak wajah chanyeol berubah datar .

"eh kau marah"?tanya baekhyun pelan ia juga merasa tidak enak hati .

"kau jadi belajar tidak"?tanyanya dingin .

"jadi kenapa wajahmu tidak enak dilihat sih"?protes baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya jengkel .

"kau merusak moodku"

"eh""?

"hoaaaam"ini kuapan baekhyun yang sekian kalinya

Wajar ini sudah pukul 1 dini hari dan ia masih menghafal

Rumus yang tadi ia pelajari .

Tadi dirinya hanya belajar sebentar dengan chanyeol

Karena selama belajar chanyeol memasang wajah masam

Dan itu membuat baekhyun semakin tidak enak hati .

 _"itu artinya kau mulai menyukaiku"_

Baekhyun masih mengingat kata kata itu .

"arggghhh kenapa dia dengan pd sekali mengatakanya"

 _"kau merusak moodku"_

"kenapa wajahnya terlihat kesal seperti itu"

Tanya baekhyun entah pada siapa sambil hanya

Membolak balik bukunya tanpa ia baca .

"berapa jam kau tidur semalam"?tanya chen saat tau

Baekhyun malah tidur di meja dalam kelasnya .

"hanya sekitar 3 jam"

"ooh insomnia"?

"apa itu"?

"makanya jangan bodoh bodoh dong"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu

Menompang dengan tanganya menghadap jendela.

Ia bisa melihat chanyeol kai dan sehun tengah bercanda.

"chen "

"hmmm"tanggapnya acuh.

"chanyeol itu kenapa bias akrab ya dengan si hitam dan si vampire.

Chen mulai menatap baekhyun yang tengah khusuk melihat

Chanyeol di bawah sana kemudian ia teresnyum jahil .

"ehemm kau cemburu ya "

"YAK APA MAKSUDMU"?

Teriak baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah .

"kau cemburu karena kai dan sehun bias lebih

Akrab dengan chanyeol kan"

"APA jangan bercanda kau chen"

"tuh lihat wajahmu memerah "goda chen lagi .

"CHEN KUBUNUH KAU "

"tinggal beberapa hari lagi sampai ujian

Dimulai "guman baekhyun sambil melihat kalender di hpnya.

"aku harus benar benar belajar ."baekhyun sedikit mengusap

Wajahnya sampai ia memutuskan untuk pulang .

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat pemandangan di ujung loker.

"ayolah yeollie sekali ini saja berkencan denganku"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya .

Itu chanyeol dengan seorang yeoja .

Baekhyun segera bersembunyi di balik loker

Saat dirasa chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya .

"kencan malam ini berarti "

Baekhyun tidak mendengar apapun lagi

Saat ia mengintip keduanya sudah lenyap .

Baekhyun menghela nafas .

"apa chanyeol akan pergi malam ini "?

Tapi bagaimana denganku "

Baekhyun segera mencari chanyeol .

Dan ia melihat chanyeol sedang berjalan menjuju tempat parkir.

"chanyeol"panggil baekhyun

Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah datarnya .

"apa"?tanyanya dingin .

"ano errr malam ini bisakan kit_"

"aku ada acara malam ini"potong chanyeol cepat .

"jam berapa kau pulang aku akan menunggu "

"entahlah jika kau ingin belajar mungkin agak malam"

"ooh baik aku tidak masalah "

Chanyeol lalu berbalik .\

Baekhyun menatapnya nanar ada rasa kurang nyaman

Dalam hatinya dengan sikap chanyeol barusan .

"ah aku kenapa sih"bingungnya "

Baekhyun sampai di rumah chanyeol tepat

Pukul 8 ,hari ini cuaca begitu dingin .

Berulang kali namja mungil itu mengetuk bahkan memencet

Bell namun tak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik rumah .

Dan satu hal yang baekhyun duga .

Chanyeol masih belum pulang .

Bahkan hawa dingin mulai merasuki tubuh mungilnya

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bergeming ia duduk di depan

Rumah chanyeol hingga akhirnya malah tertidur.

Ckiiiit

Chanyeol merem mobilnya ,lalu

Segera keluar dari mobilnya namun ia terkejut saat melihat

Baekhyun tertidur di depan rumahnya .

Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia lupa

Sesuatu .

"oii oiii"chanyeol menggoyang "kan lengan baekhyun.

"eugghh eh kau sudah pulang yeol"lirih baekhyun sambil

Mengucek matanya .

"aku ketiduran jam berapa ini"?

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukan

Pukul 22.30.

"MWO JAM BERAPA INI KAU MEMBUATKU

MENUNGGU LAMA"

"sudah ayo cepat masuk"

"huachhinn"untuk kesekian kali baekhyun bersin.

"uuhh kepalaku pusing "

"berapa lama kau menungguku"?tanya chanyeol sedikit tidak enak .

"sekitar 2 jam lebih"

"kau bisa pulang kan jika aku lama"

"aku harus belajar "

"kau bisa menelponku dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah

Datang"

"aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan"

"eh "

"upps"baekhyun segera membekap mulutnya yang ember .

"dari mana kau tau aku berkencan ,kau mulai menjadi seorang stalker"

Wajah baekhyun memerah .

"ah ano itu err aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolanmu

Dengan yeoja itu di loker tapi sungguh tak ada niatanku menjadi STALKER mu"

"ooh begitu"tanggap chanyeol cuek .

"kau ini cuek sekali sih,"lirih baekhyun .

"aku piker setelah kencan mukamu jauh lebih baik dari biasanya "

SLAPPP

"aduhhh sakiit"

"siapa yang kencan ,kau ini jangan biasakan suka mneguping dan membuat

Argument sendiri "

"huh"

"aku pergi ke gemes centre bersama sehun dan kai "

"eh lalu kau menolak yeoja itu "

"memang kenapa itu bukan urusanmu "

Mendadak wajah baekhyun sewot .

"kau menjengkelkan "

"huachiiin"

"sepertinya kau demam"kata chanyeol saat melihat

Baekhyun terus terusan bersin .

"sepertinya ,aku tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin "

Lirih baekhyun wajahnya mulai pucat .

"sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang "

"tapi belajarnya _"

"masih ada hari esok bodoh "

"huh berhenti mengataiku bodoh"

Chanyeol selesai memakaikan

Sabuk pengaman baekhyun .

"huachiiin"

Baekhyun mengusap usap hidungnya .

"sebaiknya kau segera meminum obat demam"

"hmmm aku tahu"guman baekhyun kepalanya mulai terasa

Berat .

Tak berapa lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut baekhyun .

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan pada stir mobilnya .

Lalu menatap wajah pucat baekhyun .

"maaf "

"eughhh"baekhyun mulai membuka matanya .

Ini di kamarnya .

"ehh bukanya aku semalam "

"kau sudah bangun baekhyunee"

"luhan hyung "

"apa kepalamu masih sakit semalam kau demam"

"sudah mendingan hyung eh ini jaket siapa"?

"ah aku hamper lupa

Semalam chanyeol yang menggendongmu sampai kamar

Kau tertidur di mobilnya dan itu jaket chanyeol yang

Dipakai untuk menyelimutimu semalam"jelas luhan .

BLUSHHHHHH

"eh baekhyunee wajahmu memerah kau masih demam"?

"hyung"

"iya"

"kenapa dadaku berdebar debar ya"?

"eh"?

"baekhyun ah"panggil chen saat mereka bertemu di koridor.

"chen "

"kau berangkat pagi sekali"

"iya aku khilaf"

"dasar bodoh maki chen

"aku bercanda chen "

Saat akan memasuki kelas baekhyun berpapasan dengan

Rombongan chanyeol .

Deg..deg…deg

Baekhyun benar benar merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak aneh

Apalagi saat akan berpapasan dengan chanyeol seperti ini .

Sreett

"eh"?

Baekhyun kembali membatu saat jemari chanyeol menyisir

Rambutnya dari depan ,hantinya berdesir saat tangan chanyeol menyentuh

Kulit kepalanya .sampai ia rasakan sebuah kertas sudah masuk dalam saku

Kemejanya .

Ia melirik chanyeol yang tengah teresnyum tipis ke arahnya .

Entah apa maksudnya kemudian rombongan itu berlalu .

Baekhyun buru buru melihat apa isi kertas itu.

Wajahnya langsung cerah saat tahu itu kumpulan

Ringkasan bahan ulangan yang akan segera dilaksanakan .

"chen "

"hmmm"

"AKU DAPAT PENCERAHAN"

"dan hari itu tiba hari saat ulangan berlangsung .

Baekhyun berharap ia tidak mendapat ranking terakhir lagi .

Rasanya ia sudah bosan dibilang 'bodoh' oleh teman temanya walau

Itu memang sebuah kenyataan yang sungguh berat ia menerimanya .

"bagaimana kau bisa mnegerjakanya tadi"?tanya chen .

"lumayan itu semua berkat ringkasan yang chanyeol buat"

Kata baekhyun senang .

Chen menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok .

"fuuuh tampaknya ada yang tengah berbangga diri"

"eh apa maksudmu "?

"kau senang kan chanyeol membuatkan itu untukmu"?

"eh se senang siapa yang tidak senang itu membantu tahu"

"maksudku jika bukan kau mungkin mana mau chanyeol

Susah susah meringkaskan untukmu "

'benar juga 'batin baekhyun .

"eh baekkie mau kemana "?

"aku ada urusan chen "

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat chanyeol dan gengnya

Sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir .

"chanyeol"panggil baekhyun sambil berlari ke arahnya .

"eh ada byun baekhyun"kata sehun .

"apa"?tanya chanyeol .

"ringkasan itu cukup membantuku jadi gomaw_"

"yeollie"tiba tiba seorang yeoja yang baekhyun liat

Saat di loker itu muncul dan mengamit lengan chanyeol .

"Victoria"kaget kai dan sehun .

"aku ada acara kalian duluan saja"kata chanyeol lalu pergi bersama

Yeoja itu .

Ada perasaan sakit di hati baekhyun melihat

Chanyeol bersama yeoja itu .

"byun baekhyun kau mau bilang apa tadi aku sampaikan nanti"

Kata sehun .

"ooh bilang padanya 'terima kasih'"ucap baekhyun dengan suara nyaris bergetar

Dan buru buru meninggalkan sehun dan kai yang menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya .

"sakit"lirih baekhyun sambil meraba dadanya .

Ia juga tidak tahu sejak tadi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti

Mengalir dari matanya .

Ini sudah satu jam sejak kejadian tadi .

Namun rasa sakit itu masih ada rasa sakit yang entah kenapa dan dari mana .

"chanyeol "lirih baekhyun .

"benarkah aku mulai menyukaimu"?

"yeollie kau sudah mau pulang ""?tanya Victoria manja .

"iya aku harus menjemput noonaku"

"satu jam lagi kita tak pernah pergi berdua kan "?rayu Victoria.

"maaf aku tidak bisa"tolaknya lalu buru buru meningglkan

Café .

"chanyeol "panggil kai

Rupanya ia berpapasan dengan kai dan kyungsoo di depan café .

"sudah kencanya "goda kai .

"jangan memulai kai aku malas ribut"

"kau sih pergi begitu saja tadi "

"….."

"ah chanyeol aku hampir lupa tadi byun baekhyun

Berpesan ia berterima kasih karena ringkasan yang kau buatkan "

Kata kai dengan senyum jahilnya .

"oooh "

"tungggu"

Tiba tiba kai berbisik di telinga chanyeol .

"wajahnya seperti akan menangis saat melihat kau pergi dengan Victoria tadi"

"eh"

Kai kembali tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu chanyeol .

"aku tahu kenapa kau tiba tiba menerima ajakan Victoria tadi"

"…"

"sudah ya chanyeol aku kencan dulu dengan baby soo ku"

Chanyeol membisu …..

Pikiranya kembali pada baekhyun .

Kembali ia merasa tidak enak hati setelah waktu itu membuat

Baekhyun sakit sekarang membuatnya hampir menangis .

Namun ada satu yang chanyeol tahu tentang perasaanya saat ini

"mungkinkah aku mulai menyukaimu"

Baekhyun menatap jaket chanyeol yang belum sempat ia

Kembalikan .

"chanyeol apakah setelah aku berhasil mendapat nilai 7 nanti

Kau benar tak mengizinkanku menggangumu"lirih baekhyun.

Entah kenapa saat ini ia tak ingin mendapat nilai 7 .

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

itle : My Stupid Baekkie part 4 END

Author : Learn

Pairing: Chanbaek/baekyeol

Genre: Konyol!

Happy Reading!

Baekhyun menganga lebar matanya berbinar

Kala melihat hasil ulanganya ,yang terdapat angka

7,25 ini pertama kalinya selama sekolah ia mendapat nilai 7

Menjadikan sebuah rekor untuknya .

"chen lihat aku berhasil"hebohnya sambil memeluk chen yang

Juga sedang menilik hasil ulanganya .

"akhirnya perjuanganmu tak sia sia "sindir chen .

Baekhyun cemberut .

"tapi chen umma dan appa pasti bangga padaku "

Baekhyun masih membangga banggakan hasil ulanganya .

Tiba tiba ia teringat chanyeol .

Benar bukankah selama ini chanyeol yang membantunya .

Mendadak kehebohan baekhyun berubah menjadi keheningan .

Membuat chen disampingnya menatapnya heran .

"keu kenapa baekkie"?

"uhm ano chanyeol aku eh aku pergi dulu ya"kata baekhyun buru buru

Mmebuat chen tambah heran .

"dia kenapa sih"?

"nilai mu tinggi lagi yeol"puji kai .

"hemmm"

"kau selalu tampak biasa "

"memang aku harus heboh begitu norak "

Sehun dan kai hanya geleng geleng

Melihat sikap chanyeol yang kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan .

"eh ngomong ngomong byun baekhyun dapat nilai berapa ya"celetuk kai .

Membuat chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatanya membaca buku .

"mana ku tahu"chanyeol mendadak sewot .

"aku tidak tanya denganmu yeol"kata kai .

"sudah ah aku ke toilet"pamit chanyeol .

"chanyeol"panggil seseorang .

"victoria"

Baekhyun berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari chanyeol .

"huh kemana sih dia"

Sampai ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri dilorong menuju toilet .

"chanyeol dan yeoja yang kemarin "guman baekhyun ,entah kenapa

Mengingat kemarin hatinyamasih sakit tanpa sebab yang ia sendiri

Tidak ketahui di tambah melihat moment ini hatinya bagai tercabik cabik .

Namun baekhyun tak perduli ia tetap ingin menemui chanyeol .

Saat ia mulai melangkah .

"aku tak mencintainya "kata chanyeol pada victoria .

"lalu kenapa kau mau mau saja jadi guru privatnya jika kau tak mencintainya yeol"

"memang itu masalah ,lagi pula tak mungkin aku mencintai si bodoh itu"

DEG

Seketika baekhyun menjatuhkan hasil ulanganya mendengar obrolan chanyeol dan victoria .

"sudahlah victoria aku harus pergi "kata chanyeol

Sambil menoleh dan tak sengaja melihat baekhyun di depanya .

Chanyeol sebenarnya terkejut namun ia berusaha memasang wajah biasa .

"kau kenapa kau ada disini"?sewot victoria.

Baekhyun buru buru memungut hasil ujianya .

Lalu mendekati chanyeol .

"heiii mau apa kau"?tanya victoria sebal .

"chanyeol aku hanya bilanga kalau aku berhasil mandapat nilai 7"

Kata baekhyun lalu menunjukan hasil ulanganya kepada chanyeol .

"ooh baguslah kalau begitu tepati janjimu untuk tak menganggu hidupku"

Kata chanyeol dingin lalu berjalan pergi .

Tapiii.

BUGHHH

Saking jengkelnya baekhyun memukul punggung chanyeol dengan tasnya .

Membuat chanyeol menoleh .

"kau ini apa apaan sih pabbo"maki chanyeol .

BUGH

"kau menyebalkan aku hanya ingin berteerima kasih saja "

"iya lalu apa lagi"?

Bugh

Baekhyun terus memukuli chanyeol dengan tasnya .

"Heii hentikan bodoh"protes chanyeol .

Bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padaku "

Bugh

"memang siapa kau ,kenapa aku harus baik padamu hah"?

Baekhyun diam .

"aku membencimu"kata baekhyun tajam .

"baguslah kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan karena aku juga membencimu"

Balas chanyeol .

Mereka saling bertatapan sengit mmebuat victoria menganga

Melihat dua namja di depanya .

"chanyeol"victoria mendekati chanyeol lalu mengamit lenganya .

"heh sebaiknya kau pergi kau pasti dengar kan chanyeol tidak mungkin

Menyukaimu jadi mulai sekarang jauhi chanyeol"kata victoria sinis .

"iya aku juga sadar tidak mungkin park chanyeol yang terhormat

Menyukai byun baekhyun yang derajatnya rendah "kata baekhyun

Penuh penekanan sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

Namun ketara wajah chanyeol terlihat kesal ,marah dan ….

Merasa bersalah .

Baekhyun menangis sesampainya di belakang sekolah .

Kebahagiaan karena mendapat nilai 7 sirna sudah .

"hiks aku membencimu chanyeol hiks "

"wah umma bangga padamu baek kamu berhasil"puji heechul.

"ternyata kamu bisabaek "sambung hanggeng .

"nee"jawab baekhyun pelan .

"kok kamu terlihat lesu sih baek "

"ani umma ah baekkie ke kamar dulu nee"pamit baekhyun .

Sesampainya di kamar baekhyun kembali menangis .

"hiks menyebalkan kenapa aku malah jadi menrindukan chanyeol

Hiks bodoh"isak baekhyun sambil menengagelamkan

Kepalanya di bantal .

Jam sudah menujukan pukul 23.00 namun tak ada niatan chanyeol untuk sekedar

Mengistirahatkan matanya .

Tidak ia tidak membaca seperti hobbynya .

Ia hanya berguling resah .

Sedari tadi ia kepikiran baekhyun ,

Memang namja manis itu akhir akhir ini memebuhi pikiranya .

Membuat chanyeol sulit untuk menghilangkanya..

"bodoh "

"baekkie ayo sarapan "luhan mengetuk pintu kamar

Baekhyun namun tak ada sahutan ,

"dasar kerbau "

Ckelleeek

Luhan membuka pintu kamar baekhyun .

Ia bisa melihat gumpalan daging masih asyik di balik selimutnya .

"yak baekkie ayo bangun "jengkel luhan lalu

Menarik paksa selimut baekhyun .

"h..yuu..ng di,…ngin"

"eh baekkie kau sakit"?panik luhan .

Luhan segera meraba dahi baekhyun .

"OMMO BADANMU PANAS SEKALI "

Kai dan sehun tengah asyik bermain games di rumah kai .

"woiii kkamjong kau curang"

"siapa yang curang kenapa kau menuduhku"!

"yak jelas jelas kau curang"

"kau yang tak terima kekalahan"

"berisik "sela chanyeol membuat keduanya menoleh .

"kau melamun ya yeol "?tanya kai lalu mendekati sahabatnya

Yang memang terlihat murung sejak tadi .

"tidak "

"bohongg"sembur sehun dan kai bersamaan .

"huft entahlah kenapa aku selalu memikirkan baekhyun ya"kata chanyeol keceplosan .

Membuat sehun dan kai melongo .

Chanyeool yang menyadari acara keceplosanya segera mengambil

Tindakan .

"apa yang kalian pikirkan "?tanya chanyeol

"uhm errr titidak hanya ternyata kamu"

"kalian pernah mendenagr yang namanya terpeleset lidah kan"?

"entahlah"sahut kai .

"kalian pikirkan saja begitu oke hehe"kata chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah.

 **Chanbaek**

"ayolah baekkie makanlah sedikit"bujuk luhan .

Namun baekhyun menggeleng lemah .

"kau sudah seharian tidak makan bagaimana kau mau sembuh"

"aku mau tidur"kata baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar .

Luhan hanya mamapu menghela nafas dengan kekeras kepalaan adiknya .

Tak berapa lama baekhyun tertidur .

Luhan segera menaikan selimut adiknya sedikit mengcek demam adiknya yang tak kunjung turun .

Sudah 4 hari baekhyun absen sekolah .

Selama itu pula chen merana sendirian di dalam kelasnya .

Saat ia ingin ke kantin ia berpapasan dengan chanyeol .

"oiii kau "

Chen menoleh .

"aku"?tanya chen sambil menunjuk dirinya .

"ya kamu kau pikir ada orang lain selain kau"kata chanyeol .

"ada apa"?

"ehmmm"chanyeol agak ragu untuk bertanya .

"errr temanmu si bodoh itu kemana aku tak melihatnya

Akhir akhir ini "

"oh baekhyun …dia sakit sudah 4 hari ini "

"eh sakit apa "?apa parah"?mendadak chanyeol khawatir .

"entahlah tapi kata luhan hyung wajahnya pucat tubuhnya seperti mayat

Hidup mungkin sebentar lagi akan mati "jawab chen asal .

"apa separah itu "?

"ah aku permisi "pamit chen .

," hehhehe maaf baekkie aku sedikit berbohong"batin chen.

Sedang chanyeol masih membatu .

Baekhyun sakit .

Sekarang chanyeol benar khawatir .

 **Chanbaek**

Tok tok tok

"iya sebentar "

Chanyeol membuka pintunya dengan malas .

Namun ia terkejut saat melihat orang yang bahkan tak pernah

Ia impikan datang ke rumahnya .

"kau luhan kan senior yang mendapat penghargaan

Best of student council"

Luhan hanya memasang tampang datar

Menyaksikankehebohan chanyeol .

"iya "

"kenapa kau bisatahu rumahku dan ada perlu apa kau kemari"?

"kau ini bodoh ya untuk tahu lamatmu ya tanya lah

Dan keperluanku kemari akan kujawab setelah kau menyambutku sebagai tamu "

Kata luhan .

"ehh oh iya silakan masuk"mendadak chanyeol agak jengkel .

"nadamu tidak enak di dengar "

"tidak hyung silakan masuk "kata chanyeol dengan senyum maksa .

"jadi ada keperluan apa hyung"?

"baekhyun sakit "

"eh iya aku tahu "

"kau tahu setiap ia tidur ia mengigaukan namamu terus sebaiknya selesaikan

Masalahmu denganya dan aku pikir ia membutuhkanku "

Chanyeol terkejut .

Baekhyun mengigaukanya .

"apa sakitnya parah"?

"entahlah "

"kajja hyung "mendadak chanyeol terburu buru ingin menemui baekhyun .

 **Chanbaek**

Dan sampailah ia disini .

Di kamar baekhyun .

Hati chanyeol berdesir saat melihat namja manis

Tertidur dengan wajah pucat .

"baekhyun"guman chanyeol .

"kau temani saja dia "kata luhan lalu keluar kamar .

Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang baekhyun .

Menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat .

Entah sadar atau tidak …chanyeol membelai wajah pucat itu .

"minhae"

Tak berapa lama baekhyun bergerak gerak gelisah .

"yeollie "

"eh"

Chanyeol terkejut baekhyun mengigaukan namanya .

"hiks chanyeol aku membencimu "

"ha"?

Baekhyun kembali mengingau.

"hiks aku merindukanmu yeol"

"….."

"tapi aku membencimu "

"….."

"aku mencintaimu yeol"

"….."

Chanyeol masih setia mendengarkan igauan baekhyun.

"kenapa kau membenciku yeol"

"….."

"hiks aku membencimu tapi aku merindukanmu"

Cahneyol tersenyum .

CUUUP

Chanyeool mencium bibir tipis itu ,sekedar untuk menenangkan

Baekhyun .

"aku juga merindukanmu "bisik chanyeol .

 **Chanbaek**

Baekhyun mengerjap erjapkan matanya usai terbangun .

Tiba tiba .

"MWOOOO"ia terkejut melihat chanyeol tertidur

Di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tanganya .

"kau ini pagi pagi sudah berisik"protes chanyeol sambil mengucek ucek matanya .

"kau kau kenapa ada disini "?

"aku menjengukmu tahu "

"siapa yang menyuruhmu hah lagi pula aku membencimu

Jadi pergi sekarang "

"kau membenciku ah rasanya semalam ada yang mengigau dan menyatakan cintanya padaku"kata chanyeol dengan pd nya .

Baekhyun membisu .

"jadi aku mengatkanya semalam"?tanyanya lirih .

"ingat saja ssendiri "kata chanyeol .

Tibatiba air mata baekhyun mengalir .

"heiii kenapa kau menangis"?

"hiks kau pasti meremehkan perasaanku kan"?

"apa "?

"iya aku tahu kalau kau tak mengkin membalas perasaanku"

"…."

"hiks aku sadar hiks aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa menyukai

Mu hiks"

"mana ku tahu "

"pergi "

"APA"?

"hiks pergi "usir baekhyun.

"kau mengusirku "

"hiks PERGIIIIIIIIII"

 **Chanbaek**

"kau menyukainya yeol "

"aku tahu kai tapi kenapa dia mengusirku"?

Bingung chanyeol saat sedang curhat dengan kedua sahabatnya .

"mungkin baekhyun sudah pesimis ia pasti mengira

Kau membencinya dan hanya meledek perasaanya "

"yeol aku pikir kau menyukai victoria"

"tidak ,hanya entah kenapa jika di depanya aku ingin

Mendekati victoria"

"kau berusaha membuatnya cemburu ya"?

"eh memang seperti itu ya"?

"huh kau pintar dalam pelajaran yeol tapi dalam hal cinta

"

"YOU'RE STUPID"

"APA"?

 **Chanbaek**

Hari ini baekhyun berangkat sekolah dengan lesu .

Tubuhnya masih agak lemas .

Tepatnya hati dan pikiranya pun ikut ikutan .

"chanyeol "guman baekhyun .

Sebenarnya ia tak benar benar ingin mengusir chanyeol kemarin .

Namun toh sudah terlanjur .

Ia ingat cerita luhan jika chanyeol yang menungguinya semalaman.

Dan rasanya begitu lancang sudah mengusirnya .

Tiba tiba dua orang yeoja menghadangnya .

Victoria dan angel yeoja yang waktu itu menjebak baekhyun .

"mau apa kalian"?

"aku hanya kan memberi peringatan terakhir

Jika jangan pernah berani kau mendekati chanyeol "

"aku tidak mendekatinya "

"ah benarkah rasanya kau mengejar nya "

"bukankah kau yeoja gatal yang kurang belaian

Yang mengejar chanyeol"

"APA KATAMU"?marah victoria .

"YEOJA GATAL DAN KURANG BELAIAN"

"kau"

Victoria siap siap menampar baekhyun .

Namun tanganya di tahan oleh seseorang .

Chanyeol"

"jangan ganggu kekasihku vivtoria"

"APA"

Kaget semua yang berada disitu termasuk baekhyun .

"kekekasih itu tidak mungkin kan yeol"

Chanyeol merangkul baekhyun .

"dia sekarang kekasihku jadi mulai saat ini berhenti menggangguku"

"KAU"victoria terlihat murka .

Lalu dengan gusar kedua yeoja itu pergi .

Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan chanyeol .

"jangan membuat lelucon yang berhungan dengan hal itu"kata baekhyun dingin .

"itu bukan lelucon"

"bukan katamu kita bukan kekasih"

"tepatnya belum dan sekarang aku akan meresmikanya "

"apa maksudmu"?

Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan baekhyun .

"dengar byun baekhyun pabbo aku park chanyeol yang tampan dan pintar

Ternyata menyukaimu "

"APA "?

"KENAPA MEMBENTAKU"?

"ah kau pasti bercanda waktu itu kau bilang kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku"

Kata baekhyun sambil menunduk .

Chanyeol meraih dagu baekhyun dan tersenyum manis

Membuat wajah baekhyun memerah .

"waktu itu aku memang sempat ragu namun sekarang aku sangat yakin

Jika aku mencintaimu "

"aku tak percaya "

"kau perlu bukti"?tanya chanyeol dengan seringaian di wajahnya .

"kalau begitu bukti_"

Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir tipis itu

Membuat baekhyun terpaku terkejut .

Tak berapa lama chanyeol melepaskan pangutan.

Bibir mereka .dan menatap wajah baekhyun yang memerah .

"kau percaya "?

Baekhyun mengangguk .

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya .

"ini ciuman pertamaku "

"ani keduamu "

"apa sebelumnya aku tak pernah berciuman pabbo"

"maksudku ciuman pertamamu sudah kudapatkan saat itu "

"Saat itu"

"saat kau sakit hehhehe"jawab chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Membuat wajah baekhyun kembali memerah .

"KAU MENCURINYAAAAA"

"hahahaha tapi tak apa kan dicuri oleh kekasihmu "

"dasar pabbooo"

"kamu yang pabboo ingat "

"hehehehe"baekhyun terkikik lalu memeluk chanyeol .

"huh I love you mu stupid baekkie"

"apa jangan panggil stupid "

"ini panggilan sayangku bodoh "

"oke my clever giant"

 **Epilog**

Baekhyun meringis saat melihat hasil ulangan

Fisikanya 5,00 .

Chanyeol menonyor kepala baekhyun .

"kenapa turun lagi pabbo "

"hehehehe aku lupa belajar "

"chanyeol "

"hmmm"

"kali ini ajari aku sampai mendapat nilai 10 ya "

"itu mustahil .dan membutuhkan waktu seumur hidup pabbo "

Ejek chanyeol .

"tidak apa apa biar seumur hidup pun tidak apa apa kan ada kau "

"ahbenar juga ya aku akan mengajarimu dengan cinta "goda chanyeol .

"YAK JANGAN MENGGODAKU PABBO "

"lihat pipimu merah MY STUPI BAEKKIE "


End file.
